The stranded Mage
by fairy tail man
Summary: This is a story about my oc named Connor. Connor some how gets to the Fairy tail guild and can't remember anything about how he got there or why he is there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I am back with my secound story about Fairy Tail! This one will be a lot better than the previous one. By the way if the main character offends you I am extremely sorry the main character has a few stereotypes. If you find any spelling errors, story errors (errors dealing with the show like a character being uncharacteristic) or** **grammatical errors please PM me and I will fix it within the week. Now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own any of it** **s characters.**

* * *

The moment I open my eyes I see a white ceiling.

'Am I in a hospital? No this isn't a hospital, how do I know? I feel wee bit cruddy.' I thought to myself. Next I try to get up out of the bed, but I fall right on my face because my legs were so numb.

"Owwww." I groan as I started to rub the back of my head. A few seconds later I felt a liquid stream down my head. When it reached the floor I decided to taste it to figure out what it was. So I stuck my thumb in it then licked the brown liquid. It had a sweat taste as the the liquid cooled my throat.

"Oh it's honey flavored whiskey! Wait what is honey?" I asked my self. I tried getting up again except I fell on my face again. I just kept trying again and again until I finally successfully got up.

"Ok who am I? Oh right I am Connor. Ok next question why am I here? I don't know. Next where am I?" I asked myself before someone interrupted me.

"You're in Fairy Tail." The voice said as I turn around. There was a little girl with blue hair and a blue dress.

"Who are you? Also what's Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Oh right I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Wendy. Also to answer your second question Fairy Tail is a guild." Wendy explained.

"What's a _guild_?" I asked scratching my head.

"A guild is a place where mages like me and you can get jobs to earn jewels and hone their magical skills." Wendy explained.

"Wait I'm a Mage? How do you know if I'm a Mage?" I asked.

"Well I saw you use your magic." Wendy said.

"Me magic?" I asked confused.

"Ya when you rubbed your head you used your magic and apparently made honey whiskey." Wendy said.

"Oh so that's what happened. Wait a minute if I'm a Mage shouldn't I be apart of a guild?" I asked.

"Well yes but we checked you for a guild mark and you didn't have one." Wendy explained.

"Oh in that case can I join this one?" I asked.

'Maybe If I continue to use my magic maybe I will learn more about my self.' I thought to myself.

"Sure follow me and we'll get you a guild mark." Wendy said. We exited the room and walked down a hallway to a large room with a lot of people at tables, at a bar or at a big board with a lot of paper, we then turned and walked over to the bar.

"Oh good your finally awake." The bartender said.

"Yep apparently he seems to have amnesia Mirajane." Wendy said.

"Also I would like to join the guild." I said.

"Sure, what color do you want your mark and where do you want it?" Mirajane asked.

"I would like it to be green and here on me forehead." I said pointing to the middle of my forehead.

"Ok there you go now your officially apart of Fairy Tail." Mirajane said after she pressed a stamper to my forehead.

"Also while I'm here can I have a cup?

"A cup of what?" Mirajane asked.

"No just a cup I think I know how to activate my magic." I said as she gave me a empty glass. I place my right hand flat on the table then with my left hand and made it into a fist then slammed it down on right hand.

"Oww." I complained. I then moved my left hand quickly over to the top of the glass. A green circle apeared the size of the cups opening after about three seconds a brown liquid fell from the circle and filled the cup all the way to the very top.

"What is that? Also why did you have to hit your self?" Mirajane asked.

"I believe it's honey flavored whiskey. I don't know why it works but it works." I said. Right when I started drinking memories start flooding back of my drinking in bars with people who seemed to be my friends or family, memories of me singing some song with the whole bar. When the memories stopped I was staring at the wood of the bar apparently when the flashbacks started my head just plopped down on the bar.

"Hey are you ok what happened?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know memories of me drinking in bars just started popping back. If regaining my memories is this easy I'll have all my memories back within the week!" I said excitedly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but not all your memories will come back so easily." Wendy explained.

"Awww." I whined.

"Hopefully more memories of your magic will come back so you can do jobs." Mirajane said.

"Well actually I do now remember how to use it and one other spell." I said.

"Really that's great what is it?" Wendy asked.

* * *

 **Well that's all for now. Please leave a review and tell me if I made any mistakes. I will have around this many words per chapter which is one thousand words or more. I do accept all suggestions and ocs. If you point out a mistake I will fix it within the week. Please keep reading and help me though this so the later chapters and storys can be better.** **Also because I couldn't figure out how to put in how Conner looks like here it is.**

 **Connor has white spiky hair, he is eighteen years old, he's six foot tall, has green eyes, wears a black and white shirt and black pants.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I have a few announcements before we begin. I will accept ocs just email me at fairytailman1-at-gmail-dot-com and give me a summary of how the character looks, acts, magic, and a backstory. Now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Ok but to show the spell, I need someone to use it. Can I use it on you Mirajane?" I asked.

"Umm... _Sure_ will it hurt?" Mirajane asked worriedly.

"It won't hurt at all this is a spell I would use to stop bar fights if I didn't want to join in on the brawl."

"Oh good, well go ahead." Mirajane said.

"Ok here we go Wendy hold your breath-"

"Ok..." Wendy said as she took a deep breath and held it.

"- **Poison eight thirty sleep!** " I yelled as a green circle apeared over a shocked Mirajane. Once it had grown enough for Mirajane to be right in the center a dark green cloud came out of the circle. Soon Mirajane was engulfed in the dark green cloud. A few seconds later I see her fall forwards with her eyes closed. I reached out and caught her head before she hit the bar and set her head gently down. I then willed the cloud over to me and took a big breath, breathing in all the poison till it was gone.

"Welp I'm drunk now." I said laughing slightly.

"So your a poison Mage?" Wendy asked.

"Apparently, also I remembered that poisons can only make me drunk." I said as I filled my cup to the brim again.

"So how long will she be out?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Well from this point she seems to have about one hour and twenty eight minutes left and counting, but don't worry it was only a mild sleeping agent that would knock any one out If I remember correctly." I said shrugging my shoulders. I turned around to see a group of four mages come in through the door. A guy with pink hair started to walk over to us.

"Hey Wendy what happened to Mira?" The pink haired, scarf wearing guy asked.

"Oh hey Nastu she was knocked out while he was showing us his magic." Wendy explained.

"Want some whiskey?" I asked.

"No thanks I don't drink." Nastu said.

"Oh ya me name's Connor nice to meet ya." I said.

"So what magic do you use Connor?" Nastu asked as I started to drink more. I ended up drinking about ten more mugs full of my whiskey while Nastu just stood there with his mouth hanging open as he saw me refilling my mug with my magic.

"He has amnesia and the strange thing is that this was the first thing he remember, but that really isn't his magic he is a poison Mage he showed us a knock out spell and Mira agreed to let him use it on her." Wendy whispered thinking I couldn't hear them.

"Hey how can I make money cause I just realized that I am homeless person now." I asked.

"You can complete the requests on the board for jewels but shouldn't you learn more of your magic before you take one." Wendy said.

"Na I'll be fine lass, I got a knock out spell if need be." I said walking over too the board. I looked it over and saw that there was a lot of requests. However one caught my eye it was a body guard position that paid six hundred thousand jewels to escort this important person to an auction and protect him till he got back home.

"This one looks fun and pays good." I said.

"Wow that is a good sized reward I'll come and help you with it since you have amnesia." Wendy saidsaid.

"Ok sure you can come, so now what do we just leave?" I asked.

"No first we have to get it approved by the guild master, Makarov." Wendy said as we walked up to a small man with a strang hat.

"Hey master we're taking on the body guard request." Wendy said.

"Sure you can, but I don't think I've met this new recruit." Makarov said.

"Right me name's Connor I just woke up here today with no memories and decided I'd join." I said.

"Well nice meeting you Connor and I hope that your job is successful." Makarov said as we walked out of the building.

"Oh ya I'd like you to meet my partner Carla." Wendy said as a white cat walked up.

"So what's up with the white cat with a ugly dress?" I asked.

"I'll have you know that I think my dress is pretty." The cat said.

"Ok so that's why there's a weird talking cat I'm seeing and hearing things because I'm drunk." I said.

"I am not weird and I am real, you idiot." The cat said sounding angry.

"Wow this is getting weird, I wonder why I have to hallucinate such strange things." I said.

"Connor this is Carla she is real and I think she wants to kill you right about now." Wendy said as she was trying to hold Carla back.

"Oh then she's just a weird talking cat got it." I said.

"Why you, let me at him, let me at him, I'm ganna rip him to pieces!" Carla yelled trying to break free from Wendy.

"Ooo angry kitty just let it go and let's get going." I taunted.

"Carla just forget it he's drunk." Wendy said.

"Fine I'll let it slide _this_ time." Carla said glaring at me.

"Ok so let's get going we only have a day or two to get there." Wendy said as she let Carla go and we started to walk to the train station.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of the second chapter I hope you like it. The cover was made by a friend at school. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Well see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers I'm back. I have a few announcements before we begin. I will be going back and forth between storys after this chapter so until I finish the other storys chapter I will not work on this storys chapter. Well that's all, oh ya and don't be shy you can email me or pm me when ever. Now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail I am doing this for fun.**

* * *

We had bought tickets for a train to Crocus and were wait to arrive. Somehow we were the only people in the car.

"Hey I just realized that you never said what your magic was." I said.

"I use sky dragon slayer magic." Wendy said.

" _Dragon... Dragon_ I feel like I should know something about them I just can't seem to remember." I said scratching my head trying to remember somthing about dragons.

"Really I wonder what it is that you know about them, maybe you meet one or someone in your family did." Wendy said.

"Eh it'll come back to me eventually but till then I guess I'll just have to wait till it comes back." I said.

"So do you remember anything about your past?" Wendy asked.

"No not really all I remember is mainly all the bars that I went to and the drinking songs we all would sing till we passed out." I said.

"Well at least their happy memories." Wendy said.

"Ya, I'm not sure why but I feel like that there's a reason I am here. I just don't know it yet." I said.

"Well let's just try to stay positive." Wendy said.

"Ok let's change the subject then, what is yo..." I started to say before every thing went black. The next thing I saw was a giant hotel. I walked in and saw that there was just an elevator, I entered the elevator and saw that there were eleven buttons. Only eight, nine, ten, and lobby were glowing the others were dark. I pressed the button with the ten on it. The elevator shot up and in a few minutes I had reached the floor. The door opened to hallway with ten doors on both sides. The first four doors on the left were all locked but the door with a ten over it was unlocked. When I opened the door it was absolutely dark after a minute a scene appeared where the darkness was. The video was of a ten year old me drinking whiskey with the older men in a bar. Once I had left the bar the scene stopped and went back to darkness. This must be the memories I can remember and each door is a year of my life. I closed the door and all of a sudden the floor started shaking. The next thing I know I am back on the train and laying on the ground.

"Sorry." Wendy said.

"Wait what, oh I'm back." I said.

"Back from where?" Wendy asked.

"Most likely my mind so ya, oh are we at our stop?" I asked.

"Yes now let's get to the hotel." Wendy said.

"Thanks for getting us rooms in a hotel I'll pay ye back once I get enough money." I said.

"It's nothing, you don't have to pay me back." Wendy said.

'You may not like it but I will pay you back somehow.' I thought to my self. It was getting pretty dark by the time we got to the hotel. We of course had separate rooms from each other so I was left alone.

"Welp now what the job starts the day after tomorrow." I said to my self.

"Well I could try opening more of the doors in my head." I said answering my question. I found a big empty barrel and fill it up to the brim and drank all of it and another barrel full before passing out on the bed. The next thing I know I am back in the hall way where I was before Wendy woke me up. After I looked around and then walked to the elevator and walked in. Then I pushed the number nine and the elevator slowly went down to the next floor. There was ten doors on each side, most of them were locked but two doors were open. The secrets they held were the fact that when I get hurt I automatically make whisky. The other door showed me sleeping on the ground and a large green circle under me and it was spewing out a yellow gas. Wait that is me right now I am using my magic while I sleep! Everything started blurring until I was back in the room but thankfully there was no yellow gas cloud.

"Oh that probably was just a example of what could happen" I said looking out the window. It was already morning though I couldn't see the sun because of all the buildings in the way. Well I might as well go and somthing to eat.

"Wait I'm still broke, well maybe I might just enter a contest or somthing." I said to my self as I walked out of my room. Once I had gotten to the front door I saw that there was a poster advertising a fighting contest that was free to enter.

"Well that's convenient it's only a few blocks down." I said out loud to my self.

"Hey buddy your a Mage right?" A man sitting in the lobby said.

"Yes, why what's the matter with that?" I asked.

"Nothing except, if you look closely it says that you can't use magic only fists." The man said. I looked at it and true enough there was no magic allowed and the reward was free food if you could bet the champion.

"Well I am hungry so I guess I'll just have to fight with my hands." I said determined to get that reward.

"Well good luck then. To get there walk out, take a right then walk until you get to a place called Mimi's Bar." The strange man said.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long but here it is chapter 4. There are no new annocouncements except that I would love it if someone would give me some feed back I know it doesn't seem like much but to me it shows that I am doing somthing people enjoy. Anyways let's begin.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Fairy tail or get anything out of this I am doing this for fun not to make a profit.**

* * *

It was a fairly short walk to Mimi's bar and when I walked in I saw a large ring that two large men were fighting in.

"I am here to participate in the contest." I said as I walked up to the bartender.

"Ok just sign here saying that we are not responsible for any physical harm that might happen to you." The female bartender said giving me a pen to write with.

"Ok you will be in the next fight also there is free food and drinks for all participants for the duration of the contest." She said.

"Wait but I thought that was if we won the contest?" I asked.

"Ya the flyer got it wrong it's free food for life from Mimi's bar." She said.

"In that case can I have some whisky a whole barrel full." I asked.

"Thats a strange tactic fighting drunk but ok it's your funeral." She said as she gave me a barrel. By the time I had finished the barrel it was time for my fight. So I walked into the ring and saw that the person I had to fight was huge.

"The rules of the fight are simple the first one to either be knocked out or knocked out of the ring losses." The referee said.

"And begin!" The referee said.

"Let's get this over with." I said as I walked up to the giant man. Once I was about a foot away I punched the guy dead center in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall.

"Any one else want to try me for _me_ food?" I asked. Everyone was just sitting there with there mouth open still in shock of what I just did.

"Ya wee lasses are too afraid to take me on here how about this you can try and team up to defeat me." I said.

"That good with you ref?" I asked.

"Y-y-yes I-I-I mean if you let them team up y-y-your ring knock outs i-i-it won't count but theirs w-w-will." The referee said nervously.

"That's fine with me." I said.

"Team fights will begin now and this man will be fighting until either no one challenges him or he losses or if he has defeated everyone." The referee said.

"Also by the way just to make sure, your not using and magic are you? Since you are a Mage and all." The referee said.

"No that's why I'm drunk I can't use magic while drunk, I'll just go easy on them and only use me legs." I said.

"Ok well you will lose now if you use your arms since your making this a rule for yourself." The referee said.

"Ok now that's settled who wants to try me." I asked.

"We will." A group of three extremely fat men said as they walked to the ring.

"Ok here's the rules the challengers are allowed to do any thing to get him out of the ring or knock him out, you will not be out if you go out of the ring but he will." The referee said to the group.

"Seriously this is going to be easy." One of the fat guys said.

"And begin!" The referee yelled. The group then came charging at me in a line taking up all the room in the ring. Right as they got about five feet away from me I jumped into the air and stepped on one of the guys head causing him to fall. Next I turned around when I reached the ground.

"You knocked him out with one blow! That's it your dead!" The remaining two yelled and charge at me. For the rest of the day I was still standing in the ring and beating group after group. The groups of course got harder with every group because more people would group up and try to defeat me. At the end of the day I ended up having to fight everyone in the bar but I was still standing in the ring in the end.

"Looks like you won now I bet your hungry, let's get you your reward." The bartender said.

"Oh right the prize was a free food for life from Mimi's bars." I said.

"Yep now what would you like?" She asked.

"One of everything please." I said.

"Ok coming right up." She said before she yelled back my order to the chef. "Also thanks for this." She said.

"Thanks for what? All I did was fight." I said.

"You also brought in a huge crowd I haven't ever had this many paying customers. Your fighting got people hungry and thirsty so they would have to pay for food and drinks." She said.

"Oh then your welcome also I don't think I caught your name." I said.

"I'm the owner, the one and only Mimi." Mimi said.

"I'm Connor, I'm here on a job request to guard some important guy at a auction." I said.

"Well good luck and I hope you enjoy the food." Mimi said.

* * *

 **Well that's all of chapter four I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Also if I am taking a long time to upload it's most likely that I just am stumped on what to do next in the story. See you in the next chapter and don't forget that if you want to have a conversation with me just message me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers I have a few announcements before we begin. As we near Halloween I am either going to have more or less time to work on the story so there may be some delays or I might get it out fairly fast. That's about all besides that I may or may not do a Halloween chapter most likely not seeing of how new this story. Let's begin.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

-The next day-

As I awoke I heard someone knocking the door. When I opened the door I saw Wendy and Carla standing there.

"Did I over sleep or somthing?" I asked.

"No we were just making sure you got up." Carla said.

"Oh well thanks, anyway you want to get some food and don't worry it's on me." I said.

"Sure but I thought that you don't have any jewels." Wendy said.

"Oh no I'm still broke I just entered a tournament and won free food for life." I said.

"Really what was the tournament?" Carla asked.

"It was just a wee fighting tournament at a bar anyways the food is pretty good." I said.

"So that's what you were doing." Carla said.

"Anyway we got a hour till we have to be at the guys house so let's just get some grub." I said.

"We might as well Carla." Wendy said as we left the hotel. We ended up getting to the employer's mansion afew minutes early. There was a red button with half of a little glass ball above it by the gate.

"So we just push the button?" I asked.

"I guess so." Wendy said as I pushed the red button. A magic circle appeared in front of the half glass ball and then a short man in a tux could be seen in the half ball.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man in the tux asked.

"We are the bodyguards from Fairy Tail." I said.

"Ok show me your emblems." The man in the tux said.

"You seriously can't see this." I said pointing to the emblem on my forehead.

"I was mainly talking to the little girl." The man in the tux said.

"Oh sorry." Wendy said pushing up her right sleeve to show her emblem.

"Ok you can come in." The man in the tux said as the gate opened. Once we had finally got in side we were greeted by the man in the tux.

"So our you our employer?" I asked.

"Oh no I am just the butler he's in the den just go down this hall, take a left and it'll be the first room on the right." The butler said. When we reached the den there was a man sitting in a chair.

"Oh good you made it I was starting to think you might of got lost." The man said.

"So I take it that your the guy who hired us." I said.

"Yes and you may call me Sir Jefferson or just sir." Jefferson said.

"Ok _sir_ so when is this auction anyways?" I asked.

"It starts in two hours so we should get going." Jefferson said.

"Ok so let's go." I said.

"Oh and I hope you two like walking cause you are to walk alongside the carriage." Jerrson said when we reached the carriage.

"I am fine with walking." I said. "But hey are you ganna be able to keep up with the carriage?" I whispered to Wendy.

"I think so, if not I and just power up my legs." Wendy whispered back.

"Ok enough yapping youngins let's get a move on." Jefferson called out from inside the carriage.

"K we're ready to go, you can start towards the auction house." I said to the man in the front of the carriage. It took awhile but we managed to get to the auction house before the auction started. When we had reached the auction house there was a big red carpet stretched from the door to where the carriage was stopped. The carpet was outlined with two long lines of velvet ropes attached to metal posts. We walked around to the door that was facing the carpet and opened it. Sir Jefferson then proceeded get out of the carriage then walked on the red carpet. Wendy and I walked along the velvet rope to make sure that no one tried to grab or hit Sir Jefferson. The people on Wendy's side of the rope were more adventurous in trying to make contact with Sir Jefferson. Sometimes I would even have to come over to her side just to make them stop. It was a little bit calmer once we had entered the building.

"So what should we be looking out for do you have any enemies that might try and hurt you?" I asked.

"No, not really I hired you two more for protecting me from crowds of reporters, photographers and any one else that tries to bother me." Jefferson said.

"Ok well then this should be fairly easy but I don't see why you had to hire wizards for this." Carla said.

"Wait the cat can talk well that's somthing new but anyways to answer your question I hired you in case some does try and kill me." Jefferson said.

"So let me guess we're going to have to make sure no one poisons the food, gets to close to you, and make sure that no one try's to steal from you." I said.

"Yes that is correct do you have a problem with that?" Jeffersom asked.

"No just making sure." I said. As the auction started the light suddenly went out. Some of the people attending the auction start to scream.

"What's going on here who turned off the lights!" Some one yelled. Suddenly a stage light turned on. **(Standing in the spot light was team Rocket! Hehehe no. Sorry ;p)**

* * *

 **I hope you got the reference if not it's ok. But I hope you like this chapter and see you in the exciting chapter six.**


End file.
